<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffy Meetings With A Twist by Roosterteethlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495770">Fluffy Meetings With A Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover'>Roosterteethlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy moments [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he drags Oscar into it, Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, Ozpin and Qrow talk about Beacon, Ozpin is a little shit, Pranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin and Oscar have finally reached Mistral and are ready to meet with Qrow. But how will this first meeting go? Especially with Ozpins little plan? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozpin &amp; Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen &amp; Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ozpin, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ozpin &amp; Oscar Pine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy moments [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffy Meetings With A Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This has actually been in the works for awhile, I forgot about it but then remembered it and now its here! I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*All right Oscar just as we practiced in the train* Ozpin said, trying and failing to keep the giddiness out of his voice.</p><p>Oscar shifted from foot to foot, “Are you really sure about this Oz?” </p><p>Ozpin chuckles and with a voice full of mirth *Oh yes, I am completely sure.*</p><p>Oscar was walking into the bar in Mistral, both dreading and really looking forward to this conversation. Though he wasn’t sure if this excitement was his or Ozpin's. He guessed Ozpin. walking up to the dark haired man sitting quietly in the mostly empty tavern, Oscar paused, unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>*Is this him?* Oscar questioned his mental companion.</p><p>*Yes.* Ozpin said sounding excited *Don’t worry Oscar, I assure you this is going to be amazing* </p><p>Oscar took a deep breath and spoke up, “Um excuse me?”</p><p>The man turned around eyeing Oscar with suspicion and clear confusion. The farm boy took a few steps closer, his heart picking up its pace with anxiety. This was so weird, here he was a kid in a bar, following the voice in his head, to prank some random guy he didn’t know. Why did he leave home?</p><p>“Ya know I don’t think they let kids in here, pipsqueak.” the man said, his raspy voice sounded tired but no less attentive.</p><p>“Um, well I’m here because, um well…” Oscar began as he looked at the floor and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>*Ozpin are you really sure about this?* the farm boy asked, his last minute jitters getting the best of him.</p><p>The old soul chuckled, *Yes I’m sure. It will be hilarious I promise. Now go!* </p><p>Oscar took a deep breath, “Well do you remember that innkeeper from about 14 years ago?”</p><p>Qrow perked up looking both suspicious and concerned, “I guess? Why?”</p><p>“W-well, um, I uh, I-I’m her son. And you’re, well you’re my father.” Oscar now looked up making eye contact with Qrow. </p><p>Ozpin was barely holding back giggles, *Oh gods. Look at his face!*</p><p>“I-I’m, I’m you’re…..” Qrow sputtered out looking everywhere but the young boy in front of him.</p><p>Ozpin was laughing up a storm in Oscar's mind and Oscar felt kinda bad about what he was doing. But he did have to admit, the look on this Qrows face was pretty funny. </p><p>“Whaaaaaaaaaaat the fuuuuuuuuuuck” Qrow said quietly, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.</p><p>This poor man, he looked like he was gonna cry. Ozpin would not stop laughing and Oscar felt some of the older man's mirth bleed through. Oscar had to fight to not laugh, lest he give away the joke, or worse, make the huntsman before him angry.</p><p>*Oscar, you-hehe-you can tell him the truth now.  I-hehe-I’ve had my fun. Just tell him that you would like your cane back.* Ozpin finally said after his laughter finally died down.</p><p>“I-I have something else to tell you too.” Oscar took a step back, just in case Qrow got mad.</p><p> “What is it?” Qrow asked robotically, head still in his hands, looking like he was trying to figure out the secrets of the universe in the floorboards of the tavern.</p><p>“I’m supposed to tell you, I’d like my cane back?” it was a weird question to ask, but Ozpin said to ask.</p><p>Qrow looked stunned for a moment, looking fully at Oscar now, “You want your….Oz I’m going to kill you.”</p><p>Oscar wasn’t really prepared for the chuckle that slowly overtook the huntsman turning quickly into a full blown belly laugh. Ozpin chuckled merrily in Oscar's head, joy flowing over Oscar in waves. </p><p>Oscar smiled relieved at Qrow, happy that he had taken the joke so well, “He made me do that, I’m sorry if I freaked you out.”</p><p>“Nah, nah it’s fine” Qrow smirked waving his hand in front of his face, “Ya know Oz I was gonna say it’s nice to see you, but now…”</p><p>*Do you mind if I take over for a moment?* Ozpin asked, the smile clear in his voice.</p><p>“Ok,” Oscar said, a bit hesitant since it still felt weird to let him take control, “he’s taking control now.”</p><p> Oscar took a deep breath, and slowly released control to Ozpin, the process still feeling completely alien to the boy. Once Ozpin was fully in control, Oscar decided to sit back to watch the show.</p><p>“Hello Qrow,” Ozpin said with a grin on his face.</p><p>“Ozpin.” Qrow's voice was all business, his face completely serious.</p><p>The two looked at each other for a moment before the dam broke and they burst out into loud  boisterous laughter.</p><p>“By thehehe gods Oz! Thahaht was a dick mohohohve! Haha!” Qrow laughed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. </p><p>“I knohohow, I’m sohohoryhihihi! Hahahah!” Ozpin had to hold onto a table to keep upright.</p><p>“Alright, hehe, alright Im-I’m gonna finish my drink and then you and me are having a long talk. Got it?” Qrow said with a smile and a tilt of his head.</p><p>“Very well my friend.” Ozpin said, smiling and wiping his own mirthful tears form his, their, eyes.</p><p>Ozpin walked over to a booth nestled in a corner as Qrow finished off his drink. The former headmaster chuckled lightly, he had missed this. Pranks, little jokes, things seeming so insignificant yet they held such power. The levity they brought was second to none, it could be so easy to fall to despair but even the smallest bit of joy in those times could help. Jokes like this help in more ways than one, it could truly show just how close two people were, it could bring people together in shared joy, either by setting the prank up or if they all experienced the prank. Perhaps this is why he allowed students to get away with so much. </p><p>Ozpin chuckled, “Glynda would no doubt agree.”</p><p>*Who’s Glynda?* Oscar asked, his young voice breaking Ozpin out of his short lived revery.</p><p>“She is, or maybe was, a very close friend. Similar to Qrow I suppose, just different.” Ozpin mused, a short stab of sorrow making itself known in his heart. </p><p>*Do you miss her?* Oscar quietly asked, of course he would notice the pain. </p><p>Ozpin sighed, “Yes, very much. I’m sorry Oscar, truly I am. I wish I could have let you live your life as it was for longer. But-”</p><p>*I know. We’ve talked about this Oz, it’s not your fault.* Oscars soft words lessened the pain of missing his friend, if only a little.</p><p>“Alright I’m here. Item number one, never do anything like that again.” Qrow declared upon reaching the booth and sitting across from his newly former friend, “Item number two, I forgot to give you this.”</p><p>Ozpin tried not to react too much to the sight of his cane, though he may have taken it from Qrow a little too quickly. It felt so right to have it back in his hands, he felt just a little more whole, a little more like himself. It had been...difficult to say the least, when he had first taken control. The change in body type was always jarring, especially when one suddenly loses several pounds of muscle, at least two feet or so of height, and to no longer feel old aches and pains that he only just then realized he had. It was a long and arduous process, it would take a very long time for this sense of dysphoria to pass, but holding his cane in his hands helped more than any words could ever accurately describe.</p><p>“Thank you Qrow, but I can make no promises on whether “do something like that again” as you put it. You know me far too well to think I can stop myself from pulling a good prank.” Ozpin chuckled with a small shake of his head.</p><p>Qrow grinned back and huffed out a laugh, “Yeah yeah I know. Just try not to freak me out like that again. Seriously Oz, you nearly gave me a friggin heart attack.”</p><p>“That may have been the point my friend. I mean your face was just priceless, did you really believe Oscar could have been your son?” Ozpin joked placing his chin in his hand.</p><p>Qrow laughed, “Hell if I know Oz! I mean yeah I try not to do shit like that but ya never know!”</p><p>The pair shared a good nature laugh before they turned to the, unfortunately necessary, serious discussion. Ozpin wished he could have stayed in their little happy bubble, if only for a moment longer. Alas, duty ever beckons and work never truly ends.</p><p>“Tell me what came of Beacon after...what happened to me. Did the students make it out alright? What happened with Cinder and Miss.Nikos? Did we...did we lose many?” Ozpin asked, not sure if he truly was ready for the answer.</p><p>Qrow rubbed the back of his neck and didn’t look Ozpin in the eyes as he spoke, “Beacon fell, the tower was destroyed, the school was overrun with Grimm and we had to evacuate.”</p><p>Ozpin knew this could be the answer he got, but it still felt like a punch to the gut. His school, his sanctuary, his HOME, destroyed, desecrated by Salem and he foul beasts of darkness. Damn that woman. Damn her to darkest pits of hell. His home was gone, his body destroyed, lives in tatteres, and for what? This game of chess that they played, why couldn't she just give it up? Thousands of years, hundreds of lives, all for a war that he didn’t have a choice in joining. Beacon, his school, gods when would this end.</p><p>Qrow pressed on, “Most of the students made it out alright, some more scratched up than others. You know what happened to Penny, plenty of broken bones and bruises, Yang-Yang lost her arm.”</p><p>Ozpin saw his friend falter as the words left his mouth, “I’m so sorry Qrow.”</p><p>It was all he said, truthfully it was all he could say. Gods the poor child. To lose a limb so young. He had had more than his fair share of lost limbs, he knew the pain and trauma that came with it. Gods he prayed that would never happen in this lifetime. Oscar didn’t deserve that, and neither had Miss.Xiaolong.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Oz.” Qrow said, lightly wiping at his eyes before continuing, “Cinder got away, after uh, well, after killing Pyrrha.”</p><p>Just when he thought things couldn’t get much worse. She was so young, this wasn’t fair. But neither was life, not to the young, or old, life was a cruel uncaring thing. It went on even when you wished it would pause for a moment, just to let you breathe, let you rest. He was so tired.</p><p>And Qrow pressed ever more, “Penny, Pyrrha, you, and a handful of civilians were the only casualties.” </p><p>“How many is a handful Qrow.” Ozpin demanded with a quiet voice.</p><p>Qrow paused to think before sighing, “About 50.”</p><p>So roughly 53 people had died, Ozpin hated to think this but, it could have been much worse. It could have been in the hundreds. Still, such a waste of precious life, all those people, all those bright souls, snuffed out by the darkness that followed Ozpin like a plague. This was his fault, all of it was his fault. He should have been more prepared, he let his guard down and let Salem in. Damn it! How could he have been so blind? How?</p><p>*Ozpin?* the soft, decidedly frightened, voice of Oscar, drew Ozpin back to the present.</p><p>“I’m sorry Oscar, you-you shouldn’t have to be part of this conversation.” Ozpin murmured, trying to send reassurances and calmer feelings to the younger soul. </p><p>“Is the kid alright?” Qrow asked, his brow furrowed in concern.</p><p>“Just a tad shaken up. He will be alright, he’s not alone after all.” who Ozpin was really saying this for was a mystery to him. </p><p>“Any other news?” the former headmaster asked after a beat of silence.</p><p>Qrow cleared his throat and looked away again, “Yeah, I’m here with Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Nora. They know, about the maidens, and about Salem. I haven’t told them all about you yet. Just that you’ve been fighting her for a long time. I told them after one of the crazy minions tried to kidnap Ruby. Calls himself Tyrian Callows, son of a bitch managed to poison me. But Ruby cut off his tail, and I’m all good now. Just a nasty scar.”</p><p>Ozpin sighed and went to remove his glasses and rub at the bridge of his nose, right, he didn;t have glasses anymore. </p><p>“Well it can not be helped now.” he said running his fingers through his newly dark hair, “We will simply have to tell them about me. It will be alright I’m sure, one shouldn’t turn away potential allies right off the bat anyhow.”</p><p>Qrow let out a tired breath, “Oz, if it’s alright, I haven't had nearly enough to drink to go back to that madhouse. I’ve been trailing those kids for months, and in the last leg of the journey I was out of commission. I need a minute.” </p><p>“Right.” Gods why couldn't he have at least been reincarnated as someone of legal drinking age? “I’ll get some water, or something.”</p><p>“Alright.” with that Qrow went back over to the bar to get their drinks.</p><p>Ozpin hated seeing him do this. Drink it all away. But there was little he could do, especially now. Having spent more than one life as some kind of addict, he knew that as wonderful as a good support system was, and as much as people try to help, you have to take the first step of your own accord. You have to make the effort first. Ozpin had tried, gods above he had tried, to help Qrow in every way he knew how. But at the end of the day, it was Qrows decision on if he would get better or not. As much as Ozpin wished he could fix it all, for Qrow, for his students, for all of remnant, he just couldn’t. He was but one man in an endless sea of shadows and war.</p><p>“I’m back, they had apple juice so I got you and the kid that.” Qrow placed the glass before Ozpin and returned to his previous seat across from the former headmaster, “Hey you alright Oz? You got that “I’m thinking way too hard about how horrible I am” face.”</p><p>Ozpin gave a small chuckle, “I was unaware I made such a...specific face.”</p><p>“Yeah well knock it off, your face’ll get stuck like that.” Qrow grumbled, taking a swig of his drink.</p><p>Ozpin rolled his eyes, “Very well DAD.”</p><p>Qrow barked out a laugh with Ozpin following suit. The two then sat, they drank (apple juice for Ozpin, vodka for Qrow), and they talked. It was possible hours had passed, but to them it felt like mear minutes. Eventually Qrow became too drunk to stay and Ozpin was beginning to feel rather guilty about being in control for so long. So they left, Ozpin helped Qrow to the house before he returned control to Oscar.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you greet them? After all you were their headmaster.” Oscar asked, once he was back in control.</p><p>*It’s best to try and ease into it Oscar.* Ozpin explained, * Fret not, they are a kind bunch so just knock on the door and ask for Ruby Rose. After all it is her uncle we’re dealing with.*  </p><p>“Fine.” he sighed before knocking on the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or prompts for something you would like to see me write, then just comment below or send me and ask @collectingsoarechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW and I promise I'll get to it as soon as I can. have a lovely day you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>